Disney Universe
Disney Universe is a Zootopia/outside Disney crossover story by PrinceBalto. Premise Between 2015 and 2016, I created a story idea called Disney Universe, which was a huge crossover in which various Disney characters met and interacted with one another in a special city, capital of a vibrant kingdom. Cassim from Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves is the king, Esmeralda from Hunchback of Notre Dame (I made up the pairing) is his wife, and Aladdin is their son. As for Nick and Judy and other Zootopia characters, along with some Robin Hood characters, all mammals, they co-exist with humans and non-anthro animals in this world. Unlike other stories, for example, Vixey is a non-anthro fox and thus not Nick's cousin. Nick, Judy and others can speak both with humans and non-anthros. The anthros are a bit reclusive and haven't been seen much by humans. However, Robin, his wife Marian, their son Nick, his wife Judy and all of her family come on a trading mission to the human's city, where they also hope to be allies with them. However, Cassim's brother, Jafar, his wife Maleficent, their son Mozenrath and other villain allies, including one who is like Nick and Judy, have different ideas. What will happen? Find out in this story. Many other Disney humans appear too. Nick, Judy and other Zootopians who appear wear clothes like those in Robin Hood. Story Ophira was the kingdom of legends beautiful beyond words, wealthy beyond measure. From its glorious capital city of Shinar, its great king, Cassim, along with his beautiful queen, Esmeralda, ruled from a magnificent castle. In the wooded area approaching the city, a large caravan headed for the city. "Come on, we're nearly there!" a voice said. However, this voice was not human. Rather, it was the voice of a member of a rare race of humanoid mammals from a forest village called Zootopia. He was a male Red fox, clad in a green shirt, feathered green hat and green shoes. His name was Robin Wilde, and he was the lord of Zootopia. With him was his beautiful wife, a vixen named Marian, who wore a pink dress and pink head covering, their handsome, twenty-eight year old son Nick, wearing a green shirt, a dark green hat with a brown feather and dark green shoes, Nick's beautiful twenty-four year old bunny wife Judy Hopps, clad in a dress similar to Marian's, only purple and without the head covering, and Judy's parents, Stu and Bonnie, and their other children, Judy's 275 brothers and sisters. Last among their number was Idris Bogo, a massive male Cape buffalo warrior who served as a bodyguard for Robin and his family. One of Judy's younger siblings, named Skippy, was impatient to see the city of Ophira. "Are we there yet?" he asked. Nick looked at his young brother-in-law. "No, not yet, Skips. Just a little ways to go," he told the young bunny. In their horse-drawn wagons, they carried their supplies as well as many treasures from their forest home: gold, silver, precious stones and more. Finally, after many hours, they finally arrived at the city gates. The guards at the gate were the younger mammals' first glimpse of humans. The captain of the guard, a man named Phoebus, stopped them at the gate. He was surprised. "Well I'll be...Zootopians. We don't see much of your kind around here, in fact some don't think you exist. What brings you to Shinar?" he asked. Robin smiled proudly. "We are here to trade our goods, and even to meet with the king and make an alliance. We want to join with you in this wonderful city," he said. Phoebus nodded as the young bunnies attempted to get a closer look at him. "Very well, if you promise that you come in peace, I will admit you into the city, and even help all of you find a place to eat and sleep and a place to feed and water your horses, as any meeting will have to take place tomorrow. Come with me. We are in a bit of a celebratory mood, as Prince Aladdin and his wife Jasmine are currently celebrating six years of marriage," he said. As he turned, he had his men open the city gate. Robin and everyone else followed. With some assistance, the furry caravan was given a place to rest their heads. After a long night, morning dawned, and the sun was just starting to rise, sending warm, shining rays streaming through the windows. In his bedroom, the handsome twenty-four year old prince and heir to the throne, Aladdin, enjoyed his last few moments of sleep. In his arms was his beautiful wife of the same age, Jasmine, daughter of the leader of the royal province of Agrabah. Suddenly, his bed shook hard. Aladdin's eyes snapped open looked straight into the eyes of a full-grown lioness, but not just any lioness. Her name was Nala, and she was the royal family's pet, visibly designated by the fine leather collar with a golden medallion bearing the royal emblem hanging from it around her neck. Nala, who always slept in the prince's chamber at Aladdin's bedside, licked her owner's face. Aladdin smiled. "Good morning, Nala. It's good to see you too," he said, petting her on the head. A moment later, Jasmine petted the lioness too. Nala enjoyed the affection just before moving off her owner, moving into a sitting position, still on the bed, by her owner's side. Just then, the door opened and Esmeralda walked in, already dressed in a fine dress of exquisite red and purple fabric. She smiled at her son as he pushed the covers off of himself and grabbed a robe hanging on a chair near his bed. He put it on as he acknowledged his mother. Jasmine got up and dressed as well. "Good morning," he said. Jasmine bowed in deference to her powerful mother-in-law. "Good morning, your highness," she said. Esmeralda moved closer to her son. "Good morning, Ali," she said, using the nickname she had used for Aladdin since he was a child. From her position, the raven-haired, green-eyed queen admired the full beard that he now sported. It was just like that of his father, King Cassim. Putting that aside, she smiled. "Well, get bathed and fully dressed. We have some rather interesting visitors to the palace coming," she said. Aladdin and Jasmine looked at one another. "Who?" Jasmine asked the queen. Esmeralda smiled at them in response. She was very interested in seeing the visitors. "Zootopians. More specifically, a family of foxes and a family of bunnies, as well as one buffalo," she replied. Aladdin and Jasmine were wide-eyed. They had heard the legends of Zootopians, but figured they were only a story. Forever, they thought that it had to be impossible that a race of upright, clothing-wearing animals existed. "Get bathed and dressed, and then come down for breakfast," Esmeralda said before leaving, taking Nala with her. Aladdin and Jasmine went to their bathing chamber, washed, got dressed in their royal robes, and then joined his parents for a breakfast of bread, honey and cheese. Nala ate nearby, eating a slab of raw beef with some of the bones still in it off a large golden platter. In their own rooms, Nick and Judy were preparing for the meeting. "What do you think is going to happen?" Judy asked. Nick held his wife in his arms. He was madly in love with her. Despite the species difference, they had known each other since they were children, and were very proud to have fallen in love despite the villagers outside their families expecting Nick to marry a vixen and Judy to marry a bunny. "I think that this will go very well. I also know that I'd love to kiss you right now," he said. Judy chuckled. She loved his charming ways. "Then you will have your wish," she said. Judy leapt into his arms and held him close to her. Nick smiled at how she was able to leap like that, even while wearing a full dress. Putting that aside, he leaned in and kissed her deeply. In the halls in one section of the palace, two figures wearing dark robes and carrying staffs, one male and the other female, walked down the corridor, planning something, something definitely not of good. "And our son, our beloved Mozenrath, shall sit upon your throne, my dearest Jafar," said the female voice. The male figure smiled. "Yes, Maleficent, my dear," he said. Jafar was the brother of Cassim, and Maleficent was his wife. They had managed to keep it hidden, but they were cruel and evil at heart. They planned the demise of the royal family and to conquer Ophira for themselves and their son. In this world, some people were born with magical abilities. Both Jafar and Maleficent possessed them, and they thought themselves superior due to this. They already had great power. Jafar was the grand vizier, while Maleficent was a very high-ranking noblewoman who was often addressed by the title "your highness" in light of the fact that she had only married into the royal family. It was only appropriate then that these two fearsome beings should have an equally fearsome pet. Alongside them walked a large male tiger, who went by the name Shere Khan. He was arrogant, ferocious and deadly. He also had a romantic attraction to Nala, though she feared and hated him. "I'll have her before long," he thought to himself. Finally, the Zootopians would see the king and queen and present their plan for trade and an alliance. Robin and Marian would be going with Stu and Bonnie, as Bogo guarded them, and Nick, Judy and the older of her siblings looked after the younger bunnies. Before long, Robin, Marian, Stu, Bonnie and Bogo stood before King Cassim and Queen Esmeralda. "So..you are real after all. We have told stories about you Zootopians for years," King Cassim said. Robin bowed his head. "We are very secretive. We prefer to live our lives out in the deepest woods, and only now have we decided to break that secrecy," he said. The king and queen listened to him intently. At the same time, Nala, who, like all four-legged animals could talk to other animals, even the bipedal ones, in normal speech though it only sounded like normal animal noises to humans, was fascinated by these newcomers. It was amazing to her that there were animals who walked upright, spoke in an understandable language, and wore clothes like the humans. She wanted to meet them. The meeting continued on for what seemed an eternity. Eventually, the time came for the king to make his choice. "Well, this is all very interesting, and I see great wisdom in allying with your kind. I accept your offer. In honor of this monumentous occassion, I invite you all to stay at the palace for a few days. We have plenty of food and space," Cassim said. Robin bowed his head in gratitude. "Very well, your majesty. We shall stay, and I will have my son and some of his brothers-in-law bring up our goods for your inspection," he said. Robin then turned to do exactly what he said. Nala, who was allowed to roam about the palace at will, followed them. Coming up behind her bipedal counterparts. She spoke to get their attention. "Excuse me?" she began. Robin and the others turned around to see the lioness standing there. They knew that they could speak to her with no problem, so that wasn't a concern. "Yes, young lioness?" Robin said. Nala looked him over. "My name is Nala. The king and queen are my owners, as is the prince and his wife. I must say, I have never seen anything like you all before. Is your kind rare and if so, is that why you perfer the depths of the forest?" she replied. Robin chuckled calmly. He didn't mind answering questions about himself and his fellow Zootopians. He began to speak. As he was doing so, a male tiger approached. His name was Rajah, and he had been Jasmine's pet in her home province of Agrabah. He was also Nala's mate. He nuzzled her and then looked at the Zootopians, wary of them. "Who are they, love?" he asked. Nala rubbed her head under the tiger's chin affectionately. "Zootopians, Rajah. The upright animals we heard about from the masters," she said. Robin began to explain. Suddenly, Before Rajah could say anything, Shere Khan emerged from the shadows and moved towards Nala. "Hello, Nala," he said. Nala moved back several steps. She not only hated Shere Khan, but feared him as well, but tried not to let him show it. She would not give Shere Khan the satisfaction of seeing her afraid of him. "Go away, Shere Khan. I do not want to speak to you," she stated. Shere Khan only smiled. "Who is this with you?" he asked in a menacing tone. Robin was unsure of what to do. His hand went to a short sword strapped on his side, but he did not get the chance to draw it. Shere Khan made a move toward Nala. The massive, wicked tiger heard Mozenrath called for him. Nala smiled. "Run along, Khannie. One of your masters is calling," she said. Shere Khan gave a ferocious roar and left. Only once he was gone did Nala finally drop the front she had put up. She cuddled close to Rajah, knowing that he would protect her. "When he looks at me, I'm afraid," she admitted. Rajah nuzzled her. The conversations ended right there. All day, Nick, Judy and the other Zootopians got to meet some of Aladdin's friends: young solider Li Shang and his pet eagle Marahute, his love Fa Mulan and her small dragon companion Mushu, Shinar resident Flynn Rider and his two foxes, Tod and Vixey, his love Rapunzel and her mutt pup Angel, along with many others. Talking to the four legged animals was quite enlightening. Outside, another caravan traveled down the road to Shinar. This one was from the northern province of Arendelle. Inside rode Elsa, a beautiful young royal, her pretty sister Anna and a tall, handsome, lean, muscular young man. His name was Ragnar, and he was Elsa's husband and prince consort. He had large, piercing brown eyes, fair skin, long, shaggy, fiery red hair and a full, neatly trimmed beard the same color. He was from a powerful warrior family that counted among the nobility of Arendelle. He wore a short-sleeved red tunic, full-length brown pants, sandals on his feet and a brown leather belt about his waist. Tied onto his large, strong arms were brown leather armbands with round copper studs bearing his family's wolf emblem. From his belt, in a brown leather sheath, hung a large, heavy, well-sharpened broadsword. As a warrior, he was fierce in battle, which is why he was nicknamed "The Wolf of Arendelle". Ragnar was 24, Elsa was twenty-one, and Anna was eighteen. Elsa sighed sadly, causing Ragnar to smiled at his beautiful, beloved wife. As she was sitting right next to him, on the side opposite his sword, he held her close and kissed her for a moment, then stroked her beautiful, silken, pale-blonde hair. Near them as well were their pet huskies, Beowulf and Freya. "Everything will be fine," he told her. He knew how she felt. Recently, her father, the provincial ruler of Arendelle, had, along with her mother, had died while out at sea in a storm. According to Ophiran law, a leader's power passed to his or her eldest child, regardless of gender, in the case of their death. However, the same law stated that the prospective satrap had to get the approval of the king in Shinar. Elsa had already submitted her petition to come before the king, and it had been approved. She was now headed to the capital to get King Cassim's official appointment. She looked up at her husband. Ragnar looked deeply into her beautiful, shining, ice-blue eyes. So appropriate for someone like her, he thought. Elsa was well-known for her cryokinetic powers that allowed her to create snow and ice. "I know..." she said. Ragnar nodded. "I understand. Remember, they would be proud of you and what you're about to become," he told her. Elsa smiled at his attempt to comfort her. A main element of her sadness was that the last moment her parents had shared with her was her recent marriage to Ragnar. Their deaths had occurred only days after the wedding. She focused on the traveling to block out the sadness. Night eventually fell over the kingdom. Back in their area, Jafar looked at Mozenrath. "I hope you understand your part in this," he said. Mozenrath nodded. "I do, Father," he said. Jafar frowned. "Good, because I want you to understand that you will never live to see your rule if you fail your mother and I now," he said. Mozenrath only nodded. Maleficent looked at her evil husband. "How will you begin this?" she asked. Jafar smiled at his wicked wife, then turned to a window. Outside, in the distance, the peak of the enormous mountain known to all as Bald Mountain could be seen. It was a place of horror to all Ophirans, for a good reason. "We will go there, and summon his help," he said. Maleficent knew what he was talking about. "Chernabog," she said, saying the name of the mountain's legendary and terrifying inhabitant. Maleficent loved it. Together, they laughed a vicious, evil laugh. That night, Jafar went out. he headed for the town outskirts. Before long, he was met by a fearsome figure riding on a black horse. The figure was clad in hooded clothing made of pelts and had a large falcon on his shoulder. Strapped to his back was a wickedly sharp sword. Under his hood, sulfuric yellow eyes could just barely be seen. Jafar looked up at the figure and smiled. "Shan-Yu. Thank you for granting me this meeting," he said. Shan-Yu drew back his hood, revealing a fierce, predatory-looking face. "I have received your letter, Jafar, and I have decided that I will help you, if my army and I can plunder the treasures of those whom we conquer," he stated. Jafar bowed his head to the fearsome warrior chieftain. "It shall be as you say," the sorcerer said. As he and Shan-Yu parted ways, Jafar looked out at Bald Mountain. "You are an object of fear to those I will soon rule, and I will thank Chernabog for that fact," he said. He then headed back toward the city. The next day, Nick and Judy opted to take a long, romantic walk through the royal garden, which was spread over a fairly large distance. Nick was just so content to be sharing its beauty with his beautiful bunny. All around flowers, fruit trees and other plants of all sorts surrounded them. be finished soon Category:Disney Universe Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Disney crossovers containing characters from Zootopia Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Crossovers Category:Fantasy adventure stories Category:Fantasy stories Category:Stories where Zootopia characters meet humans Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Disney crossovers